Grid 2 (My Version)
by Dragon Protecter 5-1-5-0
Summary: Secrets, fights, street racing across America, girls, blood, tears, class D,C,B,A,S cars, and a BAD-ASS Hiccup. Legal street racing like in the game. T/M
1. Chapter 1

**The first five chapters will be posted by Feb. 1****st**** so hold on till then but if you wish to know who the characters are and what they drive PM me.**


	2. Intro

Hey everyone my names Harrison Haddock a.k.a. Hiccup. I'm a fifteen year old high school student who is the proud owner of two D-Class, C-Class, three B-Class, A-Class, and five S-Class cars. I live sort of with my mom Valka and my dad Stoick. Mom used to be a famous racer before I was born yet she won't tell me why she stopped. Dad well he and I may get on each others nerves from time to time but we still care about one another. He's the head of the Berk's government and has set up a sport for racers. You see Berk used to have illegal street racing every night and there was a lot of racer vs. police so to stop the violence he past a street racing law. Every month there's a racing event to keep the peace but I don't like the very month thing don't get me wrong peace is great but I'm going to make it even better and with the help of my manager Toothless and the Queen of Nitro High America's going to smell burning rubber. Welcome to GRID 2!

**I'm having a little trouble with the cars does any one know two of the fastest d-class and c-class sports cars. Fastest three b-class and a-class sports cars. Fastest five s-class sports cars, cause Hiccup can't be Bad-Ass without Bad-Ass cars. Thanks.**


	3. car trouble

**Sorry its taking forever just been trying to find the right cars. Someone did ask for a mustang so there will be a 1996 Ford-Mustang GT Fastback and a 2014 Nissan Skyline GTR R35. Continuation will be sometime between 1/28-2/1. if you have any more cars requests for Hiccup let me know. **


	4. The Challenge

Hello my names Hiccup or you can call me Night Rider it really doesn't matter to me and you're about to see how I changed from being ridiculed to respected and… hold on a sec. yeah what's up… Can't you… fine I'll be there in ten… love you to… Sorry got to go fight breaking out anyway hope you enjoy.

This is Berk it's located at the tip of Florida where the day's are hot and the night's are hotter!

Two cars fly by

You see this town got five things that make it special

Laughter and cheering is heard

One; the views

Scan over a clear night sky over the ocean

Two; hot girls

A hot girl in cut offs and tank top stands in the middle of the street with a flag

Three; violence

Two men fighting then blood hits the pavement

Four; money

Group of people placing bets

And five;

Two muscle cars are heard with engines roaring. The flag drops and they peel out down the street.

Viral street racing!

Hiccup's POV

I was laying on the hood of my reddish green and brown 1996 Ford-Mustang GT Fastback a.k.a. Skull Crusher thinking about all this. I really hate these events my father put together. Racing the same street every time is so boring especially when your number one and when you know it's lay out like a Ferrari's engine schematics. I was just about to take a nap when I hear the engine of my reddish orange 2014 Corvette Stingray a.k.a. Monstrous Nightmare pull up next to me. The door opens and there stands my sister giving me the pity face. As I roll my eyes I think great sister pity. "Hey bro why aren't you with everyone?" she asked me. As I start to answer here comes pulling up a sky blue Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR, two light green Nissan GT-R's, brown Audi R8 Spyder, and blood red Porsche 911. In other words Ashley (Astrid), the twins Rebecca (Ruff) and Trevor (Tuff), Phillip (Fishlegs), and Scot (Snotlout). When Scot opened his door it hit my Stingray and left a chip in the body. If looks could kill Scot be road kill. They all stood in between me and my sis. And were talking with her like I was a ghost, but I don't care I like it that way. As I sat up and slid off the hood I stumbled a bit and bumped into Ashley causing her to fall to the ground. "God dam it I'm so sorry Ashley." I said as I let a hand out to help her up. She was about to take it when Scot shoves me down. "Hey useless three things one (punch) don't touch my girl, two (punch) stay away from my girl, and three (punch) leave the street's this is a place for racer's not you." He said through the punching. As I stood I peered over to Ashley who was getting help up from my sis. Then Scot pushes Heather to Trevor who shoves her to the ground at my feet. As I help her to her feet I hear key's on car body I look over to both of my rides and theirs long scratch marks along the sides. Then Scot rambles on about how I should take my sister and pathetic cars and drive home before he makes us eat exhaust. Then I see him grab Ashley's ass and see her begin to through a punch, but before she can I say, " Hey sixteen wheeler!" everyone looks at me wide eyed and he say's, " what did you call me?" he started to walk up. "You heard me diesel breath I challenge you to a race through out Berk." I said but not before noticing the crowd that was gathering. "Yeah right I'd beat you blind folded." He scoffed. I looked him strait in the eye and said, "Then prove it Porsche sucker." He looked me in the eyes. "Fine I accept witch track?" he said. I looked to Ashley and winked then looked to him saying, "The most deadly track in all of Berk my friend." He backed up in fear "no you can't mean…" I stopped him so I could say it out loud. "Everyone may I have your attention please." They all looked " I Hiccup Night Rider have challenge Snotlout Flint Rider to a sprint race from the edge of the everglades through the forest and up and down the Ice Blood Mountains and we shall end at the cove in other words the secret abandoned garage of my mother… Valka Storm Cutter. We're going through Mother Natures Gauntlet!" I shouted. There were scream's of horror, joy, blood lust, and even crying for this track of hell has claimed many lives throughout Berk's history. I walked past a stunned and horrified Scot and walked up to Ashley who looked at me like I was insane. I took her hand and pulled her close and said "meet me at Toothless's garage there's something you need to know and see and maybe even own." I placed a piece of paper in her hand and with a wink I walked away with Heather not far behind and as I get into my car I think to myself this is fucking crazy, but it's the only way to earn any reputation. Time to go home a get ready for tomorrow morning. And with that in mind Heather and I rode off into the night.

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but I'm back and ready to continue with this and the last story Back Woods High School but that one takes a bit of time but it shall be updated don't forget that. Any way let me know what you thought and let me know what I could improve on be honest it'll only make it better. Any who see you later.**

**Coming soon:**

**Astrid meet Toothless my brother and manager.**

**Good to see you.**

**Astrid its time you knew, I'm…**

**Hiccup this place is beautiful.**

**Hiccup what's this?**

**You'll see, Toothless bring them up.**

**You got it.**

**No way.**

**Astrid meet Valka's, Stoick, and Spitelout's championship cars the…**


	5. RETURN OF DP5-1-5-0

**Hey everyone I'm SO sorry you had to wait for such a long time, but I'm back and so is my sis. I know most of you (or all) want an explanation for this. Well I'll make is short but if you want to know the whole thing let me no and PM. Well the sis and I had to go to another continent for a distant family reunion or something of the sort. Stayed for a week, at least that was the plan "sigh…" we both had to go to court there and in America. Apparently a far off cousin of ours died after having two kids, but the father was able to raise them until they were eight and nine. So he just threw them to another family member but they didn't know how to raise children and one thing lead to another and just last month we both returned to America but what we didn't expect was that some how the family dropped the kids on sis and I. Now sis and me are parents, she got the girl and I got the boy. Its been hard but we've managed and the bond is growing more so than other's a.k.a me and my son. Sis never was great with kids. But that's why we've been gone for so long. Again I'm so sorry you had to wait but now we've got to more imaginations for all this. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy these continuation's and new stories (we have just started working on are first pokemon fanfiction so I hope you'll check it out tomorrow. Anyway got to go, got to help my sis before he mind brakes the third chain. BYE! **


End file.
